This invention relates to a case structure and more particularly to a novel and improved construction for a handbag and the like. Handbags and other case structures which include opposed sidewall halves or shells which cooperate in opposed relationship to each other and are connected along a bottom hinge line so as to move between open and closed pivotal positions are generally known.
However, such known handbag construction usually include connecting end walls in the form of accordion-like gussets which enable the sidewall halves or shells to move relative to each other yet still provide for the substantial enclosure of articles within the case. Such gussets are normally formed from a flexible material such as fabric leather and the like and accordingly present some difficulty in attaining such material to the sidewall shells. They are furthermore subject to considerable wear especially along the pleats or fold lines formed either in the initial gusset construction or through use. It would accordingly be desirable to be able to avoid gusset type end panels in such handbag constructions and yet still have a handbag which defines a complete enclosure and which has opposed side portions which move pivotally between open and closed portions.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a handbag construction which eliminates presently utilized gusseted end wall panels and yet which is fully functional and of attractive styling.
A further object of the present invention is a provision of a handbag construction of the aforementioned type which further is formed from identical shell halves such that said shells can be formed by conventional molding procedures and yet require but a single mold so as to present a cost advantage over constructions using similar but different components.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a case adapted for movement between open and closed positions, such as a handbag and the like, and which is formed from a pair of identical concave shells disposed in opposed position to one another and connected along hinge means provided at a lower end thereof. Each of the shells are provided at opposite ends with end walls corresponding in planar configuration to that of the end configuration of the case when disposed in its closed position. When the two shells are disposed in opposition to each other and are hingedly interconnected, the end walls of each are adapted for overlapping slidable relationship to one another so as to enable the opening and closing of the resultant handbag construction in the desired manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.